Liquid electro-photographic (LEP) printing, sometimes also referred to as liquid electrostatic printing, uses liquid toner to form images on paper, foil, or another print medium. The liquid toner, which is also referred to as electro-ink, includes charged pigmented particles, and a printing process is controlled on the basis of electrophoresis.